Lying on the Locker Room Floor
by jellemegg
Summary: This is just a bit of fluff that I wrote on a dare. Harry and Ginny have their "first night" together. Rated "M" for sex.


A/N: This is a story I am writing on a dare, and I will most likely not continue it beyond this chapter though I may change my mind if people review and want me to.

* * *

Harry was frustrated.

It was ironic that although Ginny and he were finally going out, they hadn't been able to find a moment alone. It seemed like the world, especially the teachers, were all conspiring against them getting to be, well you know, "physically," together. Their last attempt at any action had been foiled rather spectacularly by Snape, who had caught them barely past first base in the Owlery. (Some of the usual snogging areas (dark and secluded), were already taken, or checked too often, so I guess take what you can get).

Tonight was the first night they were finally finished with the punishment assigned because of their last escapade. Harry and Ginny had arranged a tryst in the Gryffindor Quidditch team's dressing room. Admittedly it wasn't his first choice, but he was getting desperate.

In just two hours Harry would finally get to make love with his girlfriend, Ginerva Weasley. He found himself thinking he better go get ready.

* * *

Ginny was apprehensive.

At 12:00, just two hours away, she would finally join with her beloved boyfriend, Harry. Her mind was in a whirl, questions racing around in a flurry.

"I wonder what he'll be like?" she thought. Though Ginny was no virgin, she was not exactly what you would call experienced, and she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous.

She had dreamed about this night for so long she was almost afraid to disappoint her ideal "first night" with the man she hoped would be hers for the rest of her life. She knew almost nothing is ever the way you expect it to be and this nights activities were no exception to that rule.

One hour away from their rendezvous, she got dressed in a sexy lingerie outfit consisting of a matching white lace and satin bra and thong, with a white satin lounging robe over it.

She brushed her hair, 100 strokes down the length of the fiery red tresses. She had taken a long hot shower and shaved earlier, rubbing apple blossom lotion into her freshly washed skin.

The sound of her alarm cut into her private thoughts, bringing her back to the present. It was 10 minutes until midnight.

Heart thumping wildly, Ginny slipped on matching white satin slippers and tiptoed quietly out of her dormitory.

* * *

Harry paced back and forth the length of the Quidditch dressing room. Now that the time was almost near, he too began to feel the attentions of a little thing called performance anxiety. He wondered if he would be good enough for Ginny. Though he too was no virgin, he had never cared so much about his performance in bed before. It worried him.

Granted, Ginny was obviously no ordinary girl, with her stunning looks and passionate personality, but Harry was not used to being so caught up about a girl. Who knew those fantastic creatures had such powers?

Ginny walked into the room, swinging her hips with a teasing expression on her face.

Harry's eyes bulged and his mouth dropped open, taking in the sight of his beloved.

"Wow, Gin! You look a-a-awesome!" Harry stumbled over his words while trying his hardest not to jump her then and there.

"To be honest I've been thinking about this night for a long time. I hope I exceed your expectations, but we are only human and we can't expect to always know what the other wants. So basically, if you have any hmmm…requests or tips, don't hesitate to share them," she winked saucily.

"Same goes for me," Harry replied. His eyes begged her to understand. "I haven't had much experience at this sort of thing, and I will do my very best not to hurt you. Promise you will tell me if I do, Gin? I appreciate you sparing my feelings, but I know it will be better all around if we are open with each other."

"Of course!" she said impatiently, "Now lets get on with it before Snape decides he left something in the Quidditch locker room." She grinned impishly at him, raising her eyebrows suggestively. Slowly she unwound her sash, letting the robe fall to the floor in a pool of white satin, made softer by the moonlight streaming in from the nearby window.

Harry had also slipped off his t-shirt, leaving only his boxers. Ginny glided over to him and leaned in close, her face an inch away from his. The smell of apple blossoms assaulted Harry's nose, teasing him and challenging him to keep his excitement in check.

He bridged the narrow gap between them, kissing her lips gently. Ginny closed her eyes, savoring the intimate touch of her boyfriend. She slid deeper into the kiss as she slid her hands up his back, coming to rest in his thick jet-black hair. He sighed with pleasure as she massaged him.

In one swift movement he swept her off her feet and lowered her down to the floor. Her eyes beckoned him to her side. He ran his hands down her sleek torso, carefully unfastening her bra. She trailed miniature kisses down his neck, giving special attention to the small hollow in the middle of his throat. As his hands skimmed down the length of her body, a small moan of delight escaped her lips. As he brushed her sides with his fingertips, she giggled.

"That tickles, Harry! Heeeheehee s-stop hahaha it!" Ginny forced out, overcome with chuckles. In swift retaliation, she grabbed ahold of his favorite organ, located down south in his "nether regions". (Purely out of self defense, of course!)

Harry gasped. "I'm sorry Ginny, I just can't wait anymore!" All at once he pulled his body on top of hers, driving his body down onto hers. She arched her back, letting out a groan of delight at the sensation. She began to move her hips rhythmically, meeting his every thrust. When she finally felt like she could take it no more, he too let go and they climaxed together, in the most satisfyingly blissful experience of their lives.

Gradually as they came back to life, they talked long into the night, each getting closer to the other then ever before.

Looking back on it all, both Ginny and Harry felt this first night surpassed their wildest expectations. Though each night got better and better, they would always hold their "first night" within their hearts as one of the most special times of all.

* * *

THE END

* * *

A/N: Again, this story was on a dare! But I would appreciate any reviews, you never know, I just may continue it if you ask nicely:)  
Elissa 


End file.
